


Birthdays

by Rkarena59



Category: Frizzies: Franco Baldwiin and Elizabeth Webber General Hospital
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkarena59/pseuds/Rkarena59
Summary: Franco reminisces about Birthdays





	Birthdays

Franco sent the last of the children out his door and began cleaning up the therapy room. He was stacking his paints on the shelf and glanced at the wall next to it. _Huh, already. It's been some year hasn't it Franco. Not exactly the one you pictured a year ago. _So much had happened since his return from New York. The best part had been moving in with Elizabeth and the boys but then his world had somewhat imploded. Finding out his imaginary friend had been a brother he didn't remember and that same brother had been Jason's twin had really thrown him for a loop. Betsy had further muddied the water by telling him one thing and then another about his brother Drew, first, he was dead and then he wasn't. It had been a lot to take in.

Strangely enough, even though Drew ended up being Jason's twin, Franco had actually managed to become friends with him. It was something that wouldn't have happened a year earlier. Drew had Jason's memories and as such, he hated Franco at first and Franco hadn't blamed him. After a series of situations, he and Drew found out about a dark time in their young lives that impacted both men and gave Drew further insight into the man Franco was before and after the tumor. As such, Drew had formed his own opinions about Franco separate from Jason's memories, and now had extended his friendship to Franco. It had come as a very welcome surprise especially when Drew agreed to be Franco's best man. Franco poured himself some coffee and raised his cup to the calendar. "Happy Birthday to us, Drew. Hope you're having a good day. I guess I should also wish you a happy birthday too, Jason, but I don't think you would want to hear it from me."

"You're right, he wouldn't."

Franco took another sip of his coffee and slowly turned to face his visitor. "Carly, to what do I owe this unexpected visit? Did you bring me another birthday cake?"

"Hell no, I can't believe I ever gave you any sympathy."

Franco smiled, "Oh you gave me much more than that and if I remember, we even did it up in the airplane. I just didn't realize I was just a placeholder until Sonny wanted you back."

Carly fumed. "Shut up. You don't realize how lucky you are that Jason hasn't finished you by now."

"Hmm, well you should feel lucky too. If Jason had killed me when he first got back into town, you would still be in a drugged stupor at Ferncliff. Since you didn't bring me a cake I don't understand why you're here. It's obvious you can't stand me."

Carly clenched her hands by her side. Franco still had ways to get under her skin and now she wished she had never stepped into his therapy room. "I was just walking by and heard you mention Drew. Seriously, you're delusional if you think Drew would be happy you wished him well on his birthday. He despises you as much as Jason."

"Now see, that's where you're mistaken. You've been out of the loop for a while and I know you had a rather harrowing experience at Ferncliff but you see, Drew and I are friends now."

Carly laughed. "Are you kidding me? Your brain tumor must be coming back, Drew knows what you did to Sam and Michael, there is no way in hell he would ever be friends with you."

"But it's true. In fact, Drew is going to be my Best Man at my wedding to Elizabeth." At Carly's look of shock, he set his coffee cup back on the counter and folded his arms across his chest. "Now I know in your universe the sun sets and rises with Jason but Drew is his own man and he is my friend. I'm sorry if that bothers you, no wait. I'm not sorry. You treated Drew terribly and dropped him like a hot potato when Jason strolled back into town. I'm proud of him, he had the good sense to leave you and Sonny in the dust and when his twin brother showed up, his eyes were finally opened and he saw just how loyal you and Sonny really are. Now if you'll excuse me, I promised Elizabeth I wouldn't be too late tonight." He gestured towards the door and watched Carly flounce out.

Franco locked the door and headed for the elevator. He was still thinking about Carly when he heard Drew call his name and saw him walking toward him. "Hey, what are you doing here? Word has it Monica was planning something for your big day."

Drew gave a slight smile. "So I've gathered. I'm headed there shortly but I thought I'd take you out for a drink. I know we are just getting to know each other but I had this feeling that we used to celebrate our birthday's together. Am I wrong?"

Franco looked over at his brother. A memory flashed through his mind of the two of them looking eagerly at the candles on their cake, it was the last time he had felt really happy. Betsy brought Jim into the household shortly after that day. He swallowed hard and blinked his eyes as they watered. Choked up he responded. "No, you're not wrong. It was a good day when we turned four. We both got what we wanted. I remember Mom laughing at us because we blew the candles out together." Franco met Drew's eyes. "I'd like to go have a drink with you. It's time for some new memories."


End file.
